Realizations, Revelations & Cricket
by originalsnookiedarookie
Summary: The simple act of watching a sporting match reveals important realisations and revelations.


**_In honour of summer cricket starting today and my resulting inspiration, this was born. Please enjoy and Go Australia! _  
><strong>

**I don't own Law & Order or cricket.**

**Realisations, Revelations & Cricket**

Arriving at Mike's door, she let herself in with her key before taking off her coat, placing her briefcase on the floor. After drinks out with her girlfriends, she found herself craving the simplicity and warmth that being near Mike provided, something that had always simmered under the surface but had exponentially grown since they'd become something more. Wandering through the apartment she found Mike sitting contently on the couch, work files splayed out all over the coffee table, but nothing being done.

After changing in the bedroom and briefly stopping in the kitchen, she entered the lounge room dressed in sweat pants carrying two glasses of red wine. Walking over to the couch where Mike was sitting she proceeded to sit, placing the glasses on the table and snuggled into Mike's side. He wrapped his arm around her allowing her to lean into his chest and gently kissed the top of her head. Waiting for some form of greeting, she realised that she wasn't going to get one with Mike being too enthralled with the sporting match on the television.

It still amazed her how comfortable and smooth the transition had been from colleagues to friends to finally lovers. There had been no awkwardness, no fuss; nothing had felt so natural. They'd had their moments over the years, arguments, misunderstandings, testing each other's boundaries and patience but had always come out stronger on the other side. There was this undeniable connection both professionally and personally between them, one that despite the hardships and turmoil thrown at it could never be broken. That's why they worked so well together as a team and as a couple, well that's what she thought anyway.

Noticing Mike was still entranced by the game on the screen she giggled quietly to herself._Typical __Mike _she thought giggling slightly louder now.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked, speaking to her for the first time.

Still lying against his chest she answered, "Your fanatical obsession for sport and your uncanny ability to become totally engrossed in the most blandest of sports. I guess it's cute and endearing and it does make you stop talking for a while" she teased.

"And here I was thinking my quick wit and articulation skills was an endearing part of my personality and charm _and_ why you like me so much." He teased back, running his hand up and down her back.

"No" she cheekily replied, "I only like you for your baseball tickets".

Feigning hurt Mike gasped lightly before laughing loudly, pulling her in for a light kiss.

"What are you watching anyway?"

"Cricket" he replied.

"Cricket?" she said puzzled.

"Yes cricket" he said amused. "Australia versus New Zealand. Pretty good game so far. Been a bit slow lately but Australia got a wicket just before you came home, but New Zealand's still hanging in there, I mean it's only day one of..." trailing off Mike noticed her still bemused, puzzled expression.

Raising his eyebrows in question, she answered "But why cricket?"

"Reminds me a bit of baseball I guess. And you know I spent a bit of time across the pond. I played a bit back in the day and picked up a fondness for it" he said shrugging. Looking at her growing smile he continued "I was a pretty good batsman too. Once hit a bowler for three sixes in a row. Won the match too because of that, well not just because of that but it was an important contributing factor."

She felt herself becoming swept up in his enthusiasm, smiling at the way his eyes and face lit up brightly reflecting on the glory of the past. They were so comfortable together, they were so good together. She'd never felt this way about any man before. They'd talk about nothing and anything for hours on end. They respected each other and supported each other. Scarily, but contentedly and happily she realised that she could truly, and wanted to, spend the rest of her life with this man.

"I love you" she blurted out without realising what she'd said. Mike immediately froze staring into her eyes. When the realisation of what she'd confessed dawned on her, she started to move away but Mike's securely wrapped arm around her prevented her from doing so.

"I love you too" he said meaningful. "This is it for me Connie. I've never felt this way before about anyone. This has never felt so real. I love you so much." Feeling her heart melt at his passionate declaration she leant in and kissed him.

After a while they broke apart slightly breathless, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Nestling back into Mike's chest she lay there contently in his embrace listening to the sound of him breathing while watching the cricket.

And to think her realisations and their declarations of love had all been brought about because of a game of cricket on the other side of the world. Maybe she should buy Mike a cricket bat? It would certainly not be amiss in the office.


End file.
